Dark Phoenix: Fall of Eternity
by xyn'httal
Summary: based after Phoenix: Endsong, she returns again. This time she's limitless. Perfect story for those who want to see Dark Phoenix trash the XMen Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in the story!
1. Forever Yours

**Dark Phoenix: The Fall of Eternity**

**Forever Yours**

The snow fell heavily around Scott Summers, better known as Cyclops leader of the X-Men. As he stood in the quiet cemetery however he felt like nothing, alone and stranded in the universe. Jean was gone; she had once again saved the galaxies by destroying the Dark Phoenix, and herself. He had come here daily since her second death six months ago, still full of sorrow and at the same time completely empty. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned slowly already knowing that it was Emma. She came quietly to him, her pale eyes serene and pure. She understood, though she had once fought the X-Men as White Queen years ago, they had forgiven her and accepted her as one of there own. She held Scott's arm and gently led him to the car that was waiting to take him back to the mansion. The telepath couldn't help but feel envious of the dead woman however, she still occupied most of Cyclops' heart. Though they were the new couple, Emma still felt Scott's distance from her. She had probed his mind in sleep even though it was forbidden, and had found dreams of Jean and the occasional thought of herself, encased in her diamond skin, untouchable. After what he had suffered with Jean, he wanted a woman who could only be unharmed. As the car pulled slowly away from Annandale-on-Hudson towards the private roads to Xavier's school the dashboard communicator beeped. At the same time Emma sensed something, faint but powerful still. Professor X's voice rang through the communicator and her mind-

Can you sense it? Something approaching Earth?

Yes, Professor

It is the Phoenix, you must not allow it to reach Jean's body

(We will need assistance

She spun the car around and it jolted Cyclops from his reverie.

"What's going on Emma?"

She was silent for a moment, knowing that what was coming would devastate Scott.

"Scott, it---it's---Scott Je---AAAAHHHHH!"

Her mind was suddenly filled with the deafening screech of a great bird of prey. The car skidded on the snowy road and screeched to a halt in the muddy ground of the graveyard.

"EMMA!"

Cyclops shook her body as it was slumped over the wheel, she arose slowly her arms shaking and her white gloves rumpled.

"Scott it's Phoenix, she escaped last time we fought her, she's back!"

Cyclops fell back, unable to bear the shock of the third return of the entity. He passed out cold. Torn between her love and her duty she shielded Cyclops psionically and stepped into the snow holding her bruised arm. The wind had picked up and snow blew everywhere, whipping her cape and hair around her face. She quickly turned herself to diamond and stood over the grave. She _would_ hold off the Phoenix until the X Jet arrived. But as she stood staring at the sky, a bright light appeared above her and the falling snow turned to water. It had arrived.


	2. Kinslayer

**The Kinslayer**

_Damn that was too soon, they won't arrive for another five minutes or so._ She quickly erected a great dome of psi energy around her and the site. The Phoenix Force grew closer and closer and she was able to see the fiery eyes and beak of the massive bird construct. It streaked downward and as it drew close the tops of the trees burned. The Phoenix slammed into the dome and burst in a shower of sparks. The impact however, destroyed the dome. Suddenly, the ground under Emma's feet started to shake. THE SPARKS HAD SUNK INTO THE GROUND. A great jet of fire exploded under the feet of Emma Frost and she was hurled into a tree. The tree broke due to her diamond skin and fell to the side, smashing the trunk of the car. In front of her in a patch of scorched and cratered ground stood the most powerful enemy the X-Men had ever faced. Burgundy and gold swirled in the center of a great orb of fire. Jean Grey had been reborn…again.

Funny little crystal lady

The orb swirled, the fire feeding on itself until it became a great swirling inferno. _My god, she came back limitless._ The fiery eyes of Jean turned towards her and Emma felt herself lifted from the ground and tossed aside, impacting with an ancient tombstone that crumbled beneath her. Jean hovered along the ground her toes not touching at all, slowly advancing towards Emma.

Silly little insect

Emma lashed out with her mind making darts of psionic energy that quickly zoomed towards Dark Phoenix. They hit and she fell over into the snow.

HOW DARE SHE TOUCH ME, pathetic worm you will pay

"I think not, Phoenix, I'll show you the bug I am!"

Jean rose up from the ground, a cloud of fire gently lifting her to a standing position. As she did, her fiery aura shrank and became a ball of white hot flame in her hands. She hurled the fire and Emma launched a psi bolt at the same time, the resulting explosion was like a miniature supernova. Momentarily blinded Emma heard the X Jet and sensed the minds of those aboard: Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Colossus and Professor X. Her vision cleared and she saw Dark Phoenix looking up at the jet with all the innocence of a child on her face. Suddenly with the smell of brimstone and the BAMF of displaced air Nightcrawler appeared with Colossus. The giant of a man was already in his steel skin mode.

Emma, this is the Professor, you must distract Dark Phoenix so that Iceman, Gambit and Rogue can come up on her left, Wolverine and Storm will advance from her rear as I attempt to contain the Phoenix with my mind

Yes

Emma fired a psi bolt as Nightcrawler leapt forward and Colossus charged at the woman. Nightcrawler teleported forward at her but she caught him halfway through reappearing, his legs still trapped in the dimension between. With ease she hurled his half body three hundred yards into a mausoleum.

A fitting home for a devil hahahahahahHAAHahahaHA

Colossus had reached her and was about to punch when he discovered he was no longer metal. Dark Phoenix had altered his skin, he was wooden. With a manic laugh she set him on fire. At that point the Phoenix felt adamantium. The claws had slid through the small of her back. She raised herself into the air and the claws fell away as Wolverine tumbled to the ground. She spun with a glare and three birds of flame shot from her hands at him. The six hit and he felt his skin burning, and then healing. Jean was suddenly enveloped by a tornado and hurled to the ground.

"You missed a storm coming!"

Storm yelled triumphantly, and dove on the winds she had created. As she did lightning streaked after her. With a wave of Dark Phoenix's golden glove the lightning spun around and slammed into Storm. Storm fell the last 50 feet to the ground. Wolverine ran to her but the snow formed a wall around him and thickened. He howled in rage and attempted to cut through but the snow was too compacted.

Your knives all frozen all frozen all frozen

As Dark Phoenix once again rose into the air she was hit simultaneously by an explosion of energy and a blast of ice. Gambit and Iceman had arrived. She spun and dove towards the Cajun thief, the phoenix fires forming around her as she did so. She pulled back at the last moment, before he could reach her with his staff, but the phoenix fires continued, smashing into him. He felt like an inferno had hit him at the speed of a train. His unconscious body flew two hundred yards back. Dark Phoenix sensed the mind of someone behind her, someone trying to touch her. She spun in a ballet-like kick and Rogue fell from the air and impacted the roof of the mausoleum Nightcrawler had gotten trapped. The force of her impact crushed the roof down on both of them. Iceman attempted to freeze her with another blast of ice and snow, but the Phoenix Force stopped the snow. The flaming beak streaked towards the ice covered boy. He was completely melted the heat destroying all the snow and ice in its path. The Phoenix grabbed him and drained most of his energy, he fell in a heap. As she looked around victoriously on the defeated X-Men, she saw in the distance a spot growing bigger. It had wings. Angel appeared over the horizon and he was carrying Psylocke. As he flew Psylocke jumped and she drove her psychic dagger forward towards Dark Phoenix's head. Betsy hit a dome of psychic energy so powerful that it drained her psi powers. She slid one hundred feet down to the ground. With a casual glance the Phoenix set Angel's wings alight and watched him crash far away. Emma had watched the fight from her position and had seen the Professor's plan fail in minutes. She sensed Charles next to her.

Professor what if we-

No it is to dangerous

But nothing else is-

No! We could rend her body apart

She is already dead; this time there is nothing left of Jean in there

The Professor sighed and they both began to concentrate their powers into a great bolt of psionic energy. It was meant to travel through her body and harpoon the Phoenix Force, once caught it was to "detonate" shredding the energy. The bolt grew to enormous size as Dark Phoenix landed in front of them.

Your shiny little ray can't hurt me

Ignoring her they concentrated harder, Emma felt herself growing weaker. The last time she had used this much energy she had collapsed a house around Phoenix, but she had escaped. Now with Charles' help perhaps she wouldn't. She saw the Professor growing weaker as well. The entire time the Phoenix stood in front of them smiling. Just as they were about to launch it, Cyclops threw himself in front of Phoenix. _NO!_ Emma screamed.


	3. 10th Man Down

**10th Man Down**

The bolt launched. It tore through Cyclops body; it shredded his clothing and his mind. For an instant he was a god and a lowly bug. The world swam and his mind overloaded. Cyclops' body fell into the snow.

"No, Scott!"

Emma ran forward crying.

(No Scott No Scott No Scotty Scott hahahHAhahAHAHA

The phoenix laughed and hurled Emma backwards. She hit her un-diamonded head on a stone and fell unconscious. The Dark Phoenix slowly turned to face the Professor. Her deadly and terrible beauty surrounded by flames.

"Jean please, you can-"

She isn't here anymore, after 2 deaths who can blame the weak spirit to flee

She lashed out with a psi bolt that shattered his wheelchair and flung his body onto the thawed ground.

I defeated you once Phoenix...

You had Jean's help

Charles Xavier was hit with a telepathic explosion that knocked him over and out. Dark Phoenix laughed and surged into the air, calling the Phoenix force around her. She shot off into space, looking for more power something to fill her hunger. Back on the ground Emma awoke, she saw the Professor's body lying in the layer of snow that had fallen while she was unconscious. She crawled over, laden down with her soaked cape. She shook him but there was no response, she checked his pulse, it was faint but still there. She stood shakily and gazed around. Angel's burned body caught in some trees, Psylocke crumpled on the ground, Wolverine and Storm both fallen. Colossus was burned, Iceman was burned, Rogue and Nightcrawler were trapped, and Gambit was burned. Cyclops was laying face down on a patch of burned and dead ground. Emma stumbled over. She lifted his head gently, he wasn't breathing. Suddenly behind her there was a whirring sound. Beast arrived in a smaller X Jet like plane. Beast quickly gathered the other X Men and put them in the ship to take back for medical treatment.

"Thank you Beast,"

He nodded and quickly started the ship, knowing in his mind that Emma would want to go after the Phoenix herself. On the horizon she saw a shining spot, but it was not the fires of the Phoenix. As it drew closer she realized it was a bubble, a bubble of magnetic force that held several of the X-Men's greatest enemies: Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Pyro, Blob and Avalanche.

"Hello, Ms. Frost, it seems your team failed to control one of your members."

"Magneto, it's the Phoenix, she's not one of our members: Jean was dead"

"She is currently attacking Asteroid M, but my shields can hold the brunt of her attacks"

"How?"

"Fire isn't nearly as strong with no atmosphere"

"I need to stop her!"

"An alliance then? I don't want to lose my base."

Emma nodded and stepped into the bubble, it took off again at an incredible speed. Magneto was lessening gravity around the bubble and it cut through the atmosphere like a clichéd hot knife through butter. Then she saw the Phoenix fall.


	4. Astral Romance

**Astral Romance **

STOP THIS

Jean screamed inside her own body. She was trapped by flames. Her soul was bound by gentle and dancing obsidian flames. She batted with her ethereal hands.

You can't escape me, I am fire! I am life incarnate!

What have you done!

Those funny little people were in my way, they were trying to stop a GOD!

You are no God!

With that Jean grabbed the soul of Phoenix and hurled them into a foggy gateway in her own mind. As Emma watched outside, all she saw was the Phoenix falling, but inside a cosmic battle was taking place.

Where did you take me mortal?

(The astral plane

Jean's astral form looked much like her regular except she was wearing the white phoenix costume. The phoenix force showed itself as a woman made of fire, the tendrils of flame caressing her legs and arms.

You will not threaten this world again

Why don't you realize you cannot kill me? I AM LIFE INCARNATE! I CANNOT DIE!

Then you shall be caged!

Jean let loose a powerful psychic ray. The Phoenix raised her hands and a dome of protective light surrounded her. The ray bounced harmlessly aside. Jean tried again, this time remembering what the Professor had taught her about the Astral Plane. As she fired a ray she summoned shafts of light to hold the entity. The Phoenix knew what was happening and tried to escape.

You cannot fly here

The light wrapped around the fiery form and the ray struck. Phoenix was hurled of this stone platform to another below it. She hit hard and the floor cracked. Jean jumped down and let loose a psychic scream. The phoenix stumbled but regained her footing. She called up a great column of fire under Jean's feet. The spiraling inferno hurled Jean's body unconsciously to the side. With a triumphant laugh, the Phoenix left the astral plane. As she regained control of the body she hurtled back up, towards Asteroid M.


End file.
